


Supercat Week/Day 2 (Presumed dead)

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day at the office… Until a group of armed guys entered the floor, threatening Cat and holding them hostage. Will Kara find a way to escape and came back as Supergirl to save all of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercat Week/Day 2 (Presumed dead)

It was cold at this time of the year, that was what humans keep saying during winter, Kara didn’t really feel it, but she had to act on it. So she put her coat before going out of the CatCo building. Cat would arrive in some minutes now. Her boss, that some months ago find out about her secret identity, called to say she would be back soon.

Luckily, all this mess didn’t affect their relationship. Kara liked how Cat would kind of mentor her, giving her advice, taking her to important meeting. Really, with time Kara felt that beside her family, Cat was someone she could trust with her life. At first Kara was scared Cat would tell all the media about her, but now she’s glad her boss is knowing the truth, because she can see how proud is Cat and how supportive she is with her. Cat will protect her as much as Kara would protect Cat.

The car stopped in front of the building, Kara opened the door for Cat.

“It’s good to be back.” Said Cat walking in front.

“So how was it?” Asked Kara excited once they were in Cat’s office.

“Boring.” Just said Cat.

“Come on, it’s one of the most prestigious ceremony about media and journalism…” Said Kara pushing Cat to talk a little about it.

“Still boring, nobody I’ve never meet before, and Lois Lane got all the awards again. Plus the hotel wasn’t that great…” Explained Cat. “Happy?” She asked Kara. “Now, where is my Latte?”

“Just here.” Said Kara, it was not that warm today, but she was just so busy, she had to take Carter to school this morning then preparing everything for Cat return so yeah she asked Winn to get the latte…

“I bet that at least Carter was happy?” Asked Cat tasting her latte and making a face. “He begged me to ask you to babysit him since he knew I would be out of town for the ceremony.” Explained Cat.

Kara smiled, she liked the kid, he was so smart and cute. It wasn’t the first time that she had to take care of him. The first time was a total mess, and she was scared Cat would never ask her again, but the kid liked her and convinced his mom. So time to time, when Cat had to go away, and can’t take Kara to accompany her, Kara stay with Carter.

Carter was so much like his mother. It was nice to be with them. Once Kara had diner at Cat house with the two of them. That day Kara was making dinner with Carter when suddenly Cat came back earlier from her night out with the other CatCo important employees. Kara was about to leave when Carter asked her to stay, he told his mother that Kara should stay with them and enjoy the dinner she made. Cat couldn’t say no, neither Kara. The night was nice and fun, they ate while listening to Carter talking about his new project at school, after that they played some games in the living room, before Cat send him to bed.

Cat asked Kara to stay a little longer, and they talked. Cat was angry, this meeting didn’t go well. Some people still wanted to take her place. CatCo Worldwide Media was her company, she worked so hard to make it so big. She couldn’t let anybody stole it from her.

That night Kara told her that nobody would stole anything from her, she kept reassuring her, and that was what Cat needed.

This two knew what the other needed without voicing anything. That was why they worked so well together.

Just like right now, Cat needed a hot latte. “ I’m sorry about the latte… It won’t happen again Miss Grant. Let me warm it a little.” Said Kara taking down a little her glasses.

Cat was about to answer when a group a people with masks on their faces were all around the floor, and entered Cat’s office.

Everything went so fast and Kara was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t heard or see them entering the building. And now it was too late to leave and came back as supergirl without them seeing her move. They were around twenty and had guns pointed on the other employees that they made sit on the floor on one corner.

Kara knew she could handle them easily, but not like that, not as Kara. And with guns pointed at her and Miss grant she couldn’t escape. She needed to gain time and find a way to get out of here quickly. They made Kara sit back on the couch and told Cat to not move from her desk.

“Miss grant.” Said one of the man. Kara used her rayon X to see his face through his mask, she was surprised to not be able to see it clearly, like her superpower were not fully working… but with the little she saw, she recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn’t remember where… “My boss want some compensation, you tarnished his reputation with your stupid interview. He didn’t liked your paper on him. And now he will take all your money.” Explained the guy.

Kara frowned. She remembered now, this guy worked for Maxwell Lord. She wanted to laugh, Cat’s paper on him was amazing. She showed everybody his true face by telling them his motivations, he wanted to trap, humiliate and eliminate Supergirl. He wanted to use his technology to be the new and only hero of this town.

Cat looked at the guy. “What do you think you’re doing? Don’t you think I’m always prepared for this kind of stuff? You can tell your boss, and I bet it’s Maxwell that it was a nice try.” She said with confidence. “The FBI is already on his way. My security system is on top. And Supergirl won’t let you hurt any of the people here.” She added.

“You have so much faith in her.” He said walking closer to Cat desk. “She can come. We are prepared too.” Cat frowned at him. “You see those guns aren’t just simple guns. It’s a new technology, a revolution…it contain a synthetic material very similar to kryptonite. ”He started laughing, kryptonite wasn’t very good for her. “With one shot it kills humans, stopping their heart immediately. But it’s not the only thing this gun can do. It can also kill Supergirl. Sending your girl to sleep forever, if you know what I mean.” He said proud of himself.

Cat swallowed hard. She didn’t liked the thought of her employees being killed or Supergirl being hurt. She looked at Kara, it would kill her if something happened to the young girl. “Look, I’m the problem, your boss want my money, so let the other people leave. They did nothing.” Said Cat wanting to be sure nobody, including Kara, would be killed.

“Your are not in position to ask anything.” Said the guy looking around, his eyes fell on Kara. “You, come here.” Kara stood up and walked to the guy. He gestured her to stood beside him, in front of Cat’s desk. “Now you will transferate the money on this account.” He said giving Cat some papers. “And hurry or we’ll kill all the people here, starting by this cute assistant of yours.” His gun was pressed against Kara’s side.

Cat took the paper, she went on her bank account. Kara could hear something, she wasn’t sure what it was, but it was close, seemed like people, lot of people, and maybe an helicopter or two. Probably the FBI and the DEO coming to rescue them. The pseudo kryptonite in the gun, so close to her, troubled her senses, making her so much weak.

“Hurry up!” Said the guy looking at Cat.

Cat nodded. She entered the informations for the transfer, it was almost ready to start. Pretty loud noises were resonating into the building now and they could see three helicopters by the windows.

“You’re surrounded!” Said a man from the helicopter with a megaphone. Kara smiled, it was Hank, and she could see Alex beside him.

Cat stopped everything. She didn’t had to transfer the money. The FBI was all around, guns and snipers pointing at the group of thieves.

“No you continue!” Said the guy to Cat. He pushed Kara away and pointed his gun quickly on Cat. Then everything went so fast, the DEO shot him, but he got time to press the trigger in Cat direction so Kara stood and and jumped in front of Cat. The wave was so powerful that Kara was projected on Cat and the two of them fell from the chair and hit the wall beside them. All the screens over them went black, and the guy fell on the floor slowly.

The other guys dropped their guns on the floor and the FBI entered the floor. Cat’s head felt dizzy, she was a little troubled by all the situation, but she quickly looked at the young girl’s inanimate body and panicked. She was sitting on the floor, Kara’s body lying on her.

“Kara?!” She asked turning the girl to face her. She came closer to Kara’s face, trying to feel her breath, but Cat felt nothing. “No Kara!” She cried. “You can’t die for me!!” Said Cat shaking the body of the young girl hoping she would wake up. “What were you thinking!” She said now angry. “You can’t leave me…” She cried even more. The FBI was arresting the masked guys and taking all the people out. Cat was there with Kara in her arms crying and hugging her. Alex entered the office, she looked at her sister and before running to her.

“Kara!!!” She said kneeling beside Cat. “She can’t be dead.” Said Alex caressing Kara’s hair. She put her head against her sister’s chest and opened her eyes to see her pupils. She kept examining the body. “No she can’t be dead!”

Cat looked up tears in the eyes. “No she can’t be… Not when I love her…” Confessed Cat. Alex looked at her sadly. Cat Grant had always liked Kara, the girl was cute, nice and very determined, she was good at her job and was a fast learner. At the begining Cat did everything to ignore her and act detached to her, calling her by the wrong name and yell at her over a latte… But deep down Cat had a very soft spot for this girl, a soft spot that grew over the time. Cat got used to having the girl around, to heard her son talk about her everytime she would babysit him. Cat couldn’t imagine a life without her.

A life without this extraordinary girl, without the girl that just saved her… No Cat couldn’t imagine it.

Alex put her hand on Cat’s shoulder. “We need to take her and analyze the gun to understand how it’s working…” Explained Alex unsure of the condition of her sister. Kara looked so dead right now and Alex couldn’t believe it. She tried to force her mind not to think about it, but it was too hard and tears fell from her eyes too.

Cat looked at her. “Who are you?” She asked seeing the other woman so concerned about Kara’s death.

“I’m Kara’s sister…” Said Alex looking right into Cat eyes. “And we really need to take her.” Added Alex seeing that Cat was still holding the girl tightly against her. “Please Miss Grant. I need to take her out of here.” Cat looked at Alex, sadness readable into the eyes of the two woman. Alex squeezed Cat’s shoulder.

“Can I come?” Asked Cat shyly. Alex could see how vulnerable was the older woman right now. But they needed to take Kara to the DEO quickly, they already lost so much time… She needed to know if Kara was really dead or not… and she couldn’t let this woman entering their secret military base.

“I’m sorry but it’s impossible…” Explained Alex while some DEO guy arrived around them and took Kara’s body.

“No please!” Said Cat not wanting to let go of the young girl, but the men were stronger than her and pushed her away. The DEO guys put Kara’s body on a stretcher, Cat followed them, the took Alex by the arm and stopped her. Alex looked at Cat then at her sister, they were putting a black plastic bag on her face. Alex closed her eyes before looking back at Cat.

“You need to us let go.” Said Alex determined.

“She trust me with her secret.” Said Cat trying to hold her tears. “Let me come…”

Alex sighed, this woman was so stubborn. How could Kara like her that much. Alex hesitated but she couldn’t say no. It was true that Kara trusted this woman, and Alex trusted Kara so she just nodded at Cat.

At the DEO, Alex and the other specialists stayed in the room to try to understand how Kara got hurt and see if they could save her. But they couldn’t do anything, the synthetic kryptonite was very similar to the real one, but it wasn’t exactly the same. It went into Kara cells making them static, all her cells were attacked from the inside like a virus. All her body stopped working, her heart stopped, her brain too, all her organs had stopped. She was dead.

Cat looked around it’s been hours that she was waiting when Alex came back, tears in the eyes. “We can’t do anything…” Said Alex crying. Cat stood up and hugged Alex who broke down into Cat arms. They sat, Cat was crying too, she caressed Alex back slowly. The two of them lost a loved one and they needed each other embrace and support. Alex stayed in Cat arms for like what seemed like hours then she suddenly broke the embrace.

“I will kill the one that did this.” Said Alex looking at Cat. Alex had fury in her eyes.

Cat wanted Maxwell to pay too, he wanted to eliminate her girl and now he finally did it. “I have information, I will come with you.” Said Cat. “But first…” She looked at the door of the lab where Kara’s dead body was lying. “I want so see her one last time.”

Alex nodded and opened the door for Cat before letting the older woman alone with her dead sister. 

Cat came closer to the stretcher and took a big breath, her eyes were teary, she wiped away her tears and started opening the plastic bag when she heard someone cough. She jumped a little and looked around, she was alone. Then she heard it again, louder this time, and saw that the plastic bag was moving, she quickly opened it, Kara was suffocating inside of it.

“Kara?!” Asked Cat shocked. Kara opened her eyes and looked at her. Cat quickly removed the bag freeing Kara.

“What happened?” Asked the young girl massaging her temples. “My head hurt so much, and my heart is beating so fast…” Said Kara not feeling very well.

Cat put her hands on Kara’s face, making the girl look at her eyes. “You… you were dead Kara, I thought I had lost you…” Explained Cat. “The gun… it should have killed you.”

Kara smiled, it was nice to feel Cat’s hand on her cheeks. “I’m kind of resistant.” Said Kara.

“I must admit I believe you, but please, never do this again…” Asked Cat still teary eyes, it was now tears of joy.

“I can’t promise you this, if I had to, I would do it again and again to save you.” Answered Kara smiling and standing up.

She was so close to Cat now, and her boss wouldn’t let go of her. Kara could feel Cat breath against her face, it wasn’t helping her heart to calm down. “My supergirl…” Whispered Cat before closing the distance between them and kissed the younger girl softly.

Kara closer her eyes, she had hopped for this since so long. If she had knew, she would have died sooner. Cat lips were so soft and nice. Kara was surprised to feel it, usually her senses aren’t letting her feel anything. But there must still be some fake kryptonite into her body. She let her hands rest on Cat’s hips and deepened the kiss. It was the first time she felt this. Her body was in fire, she felt so human for a second. But better than the time she lost her power, because this time she don’t have a cold, this time she’s kissing the woman she love.

Cat broke the kiss and looked at Kara in the eyes. “Even if I enjoy this a lot, we have to tell your sister and find a way to stop Maxwell, I don’t want him to hurt you again.”

Kara nodded, she took Cat hand and they walked to the door, when she opened it, Alex was sitting on the bench.

“Alex…” Whispered Kara.

Alex looked up and jumped into her sister’s arm. “Kara! How is that possible?!” She asked hugging her sister tightly. “How are you feeling?”

“Not at my best but I’m okay I guess.” Said Kara smiling at Alex.

“You scared me so much…” Said Alex.

Cat looked at them. She was so glad Kara was alive. Alex took them back in the lab and examined her sister. “Seems like you cells fight the kryptonite. You almost eliminated all the substance that were in you body, what a great alien immune system.” Joked Alex hugging her sister again. “Now who did this to her?” Asked Alex to Cat.

“Maxwell Lord.” Said Cat. “His technology is growing faster, he’s more and more dangerous.”

Alex nodded. “We will stop him.” She said. “Kara you stay here and rest.” Ordered Alex.

Kara wasn’t happy to hear this. “I’m feeling way better now! I’m coming with you.”

Cat looked at the Danvers sisters, Kara could be very determined and Alex knew it. Even if she told her not to come, Kara would find a way to follow her. This girl is supergirl, who could stop her?

“Okay, but you’re putting those suit that protect you from kryptonite, it will at least protect you a little more…” Said Alex. “And I will ask someone to take Miss Grant to her house.”

Cat smiled. “Just take me to my office.” She asked. “And Kara.” She said waiting for Kara to look at her in the eyes. “Don’t die again.”

Kara smiled at her and she followed her sister. Cat was send back at her office. She had a mission, hide what really happened. Tell everybody that the guns were only sedatif, and that Kara was fine. She got the privilege to write the article about Maxwell Lord arrestation before everybody.

It was a long day… And Cat hadn’t seen Kara except on the video of Maxwell arrestation that was on all channels earlier.

“Cat?” Asked shyly a voice from the window.

“What?” Smiled Cat meeting Kara on the balcony. She liked to see her in her Supergirl outfits.

“You don’t mind if I call you that?” Asked Kara when she settle on the balcony close to Cat.

“Of course not.” Answered Cat.

Kara nodded and smiled. “Great, because… Cat, I love you.”

Cat shook her head and laughed. Kara came closer and kissed her, this time the kiss was less shy, it was more passionate. Even when the synthetic kryptonite was totally eliminated from her body, Kara was stunned to still feel Cat’s lips against hers, feel her body against her hands that were once again finding their way to Cat’s hips. It was magical, maybe Cat was the only one to make her felt things like that. Kara realised that it wasn’t really new, when Cat was around, all her barriers were falling. Tongues were exploring, tasting. Kara was in heaven, she wanted the time to stop, she wanted to kiss Cat forever.

“Kara…” Said Cat into the kiss. “Please stop…” Kara stopped and looked at Cat worried. Was she going too fast? Was she doing something wrong? “Your hands, you’re quite strong Kara…” Said Cat.

Kara realised that she was clearly holding Cat too tight… “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just-”

Cat cut her with another kiss before looking at Kara. “I know, but you need to be more careful.”

Kara nodded and looked at Cat, she was so lucky. This woman was perfection. Kara thoughts were stopped when her phone started ringing. She looked at Cat.

“Go ahead, answer.” Said Cat knowing it must be important.

Kara answered, it was her sister. “Emergency…”

Cat nodded, they didn’t have to talk more, Cat knew Kara needed to leave, and Kara knew that Cat would be waiting for her later that night…

 

FIN


End file.
